finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Armor
Golden Armor , also known as Gold Armor, Gold Targe, Golden Mail, and Gold, is a recurring heavy armor in the series. Appearances Final Fantasy II Golden Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 15 Defense, -19% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, -30 Intelligence/Spirit, and nullifies Poison. It can be bought for 2,000 gil (2,500 in the NES/PSX version) at Fynn, found at Kashuan, Fynn Castle basement, or dropped from Captain, Sorcerer, Purobolos, Mini Satana. Final Fantasy V Golden Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 11 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 8 Weight. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Castle Surgate, Regole, Quelb, and Castle of Bal, or found at Ronka Ruins. Final Fantasy VI Golden Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 55 Defense and 37 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Thamasa, Albrook, Tzen, found at Magitek Research Facility, or Metamorphed from Hell's Rider, Armored Weapon, Gamma, Spitfire, Magna Roader, and Io. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, Setzer, and Mog. Final Fantasy VIII Gold Armor is an item that teaches any GF the ability GFHP+30%. It can be found from Angelo Search (2/288 chance) or refined from Silver Mail x5 into Gold Armor x1. It can be refined into Pet House x4 or five can be refined into Diamond Armor x1. Final Fantasy IX Gold Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 19 Defense, +1 Magic, and teaches Stone Killer. It can be bought for 2,950 gil at Oeilvert, Desert Palace, and Esto Gaza. It can be equipped only by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X Gold Targe is an armor for Rikku, obtainable if the dominant abilities on any targe are any two Defense+% abilities. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Golden Armor is a low to mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 20 Defense and +4 Strength. It requires the Heavy Armor 4 license, and can be bought for 3,200 gil at Rabanastre, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, dropped from Aerieel (3% chance), from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set, and found at Paramina Rift (Freezing Gorge). In the Zodiac versions, Golden Armor now provides 21 Defense, +4 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 4 license for 40 LP. It can be bought for 2,900 gil at Jahara and Mt Bur-Omisace, dropped from Aerieel (3% chance), stolen from Melt (55%) in Trial Mode Stage 12, bought from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set, and found at Giza Plains (Tracks of the Beast) and Trial Mode Stage 56 (with Diamond Armlet). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. Final Fantasy Tactics Golden Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides +70 HP. It can be bought for 3,600 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Cardinal Delacroix at Lionel Castle during Chapter 2, or found as a rare treasure at Lionel Castle. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gold Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 42 Defense, 6 Magic Resistance, and teaches Last Haste for 300 AP to Mog Knights. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Gilt Armor D" set. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Golden Armor is a low to mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 38 Defense, 6 Resistance, and teaches Critical: Haste for 250 AP to Moogle Knights. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Adventure Gold has an armor icon before its name. It provides 15 defense points and can be bought for 1,300 GP in Jadd. The Final Fantasy Legend Gold has an armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town for 125 GP. It has 8 Defense. Final Fantasy Legend II Gold has an armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Guardian's Town for 10000 GP. It provides a Def of 13 and adds 45 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 10. Final Fantasy Legend III Gold provides 5 defense and 5 magic defense. It can be bought for 1300 G at Lae in the Past. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gold Armor is a mid-ranked armor that provides 17 Defense and 3 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Golden Armor is a level 37 heavy armor that provides +1337 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 8,510 gil, Knight's Armor, and Gold x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golden Armor is a level 30 heavy armor that provides +1604 HP, -30 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 22,760 gil, Knight's Armor, Gold x2, and Hero's Desire x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golden Armor is a Heavy Armor obtained by crafting it using 900 gil, x1 Mythril Armor, and x12 Gold Ores, by finding it during the exploration of Fire Shrine, as the reward for completing Advanced C-4 of the Colosseum, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides 49 DEF. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Golden Armor appears as an armor within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 25 Armor Def, 13 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -2 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Gallery Goldarmor.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Golden Armor Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFT Golden Armor.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Gold Armor.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Goldarmour (FFA) copy.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Golden Armor (VI).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Golden Armor FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Golden Armor FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Golden Armor FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Golden Armor FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Golden Armor FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Golden Armor.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Heavy armor